1. Related Field
The present invention relates to a device for positioning a drain pipe of a draining system which is arranged in a steam-heated drying cylinder of a paper machine, said drying cylinder having a jacket which on its inside has circumferential grooves for collecting condensate that is formed as a result of heat transfer through the jacket to the outside thereof, said draining system comprising an outlet means which discharges on the outside of the drying cylinder, and a plurality of drain pipes which are arranged in a plurality of axial groups and connected to the outlet means, said draining system being adapted to remove the condensate from said grooves of the drying cylinder to the outside thereof via said plurality of drain pipes and outlet means, said device comprising a first pipe positioner which is disposed within an end portion of the drain pipe located closest to said outlet means, said pipe positioner comprising a mounting device for mounting the drain pipe onto the outlet means, and a lockable connection that connects the drain pipe to the mounting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, a device of the above-described kind has been used where the end portion of the drain pipe facing toward the outlet means, and more precisely toward a collecting pipe, is provided with an external thread for screwing the drain pipe into the mounting device, which has a corresponding internal thread. Furthermore, the threaded portion of the drain pipe carries a locking nut, which is adapted to be brought into locking abutment against the mounting device, when the position of the drain pipe relative to the bottom surface of the groove has been decided. The position of the drain pipe relative to the bottom surface of the groove is thus set and adjusted by a rotation of the drain pipe about its axis so that it is screwed into or out of the mounting device. A disadvantage of the known device is that the length of the drain pipe is adapted to a particular drying cylinder and its diameter. Therefore, a range of drain pipes has to be provided for each size of drying cylinder, with respect to their diameters. Another disadvantage is that the mounting of the drain pipe is inconvenient and time-consuming in that it must be performed directly inside the drying cylinder, and, furthermore, in that the adjustment of the drain pipes has to be made one by one without being able to utilize the settings of a previous, already mounted drain pipe.